My Guardian, My Love
by HunHan's Baby
Summary: Luhan bermasalah dengan mengendalikan kekuatannya, sedangkan Sehun yang bertanggung jawab melatih Luhan, Kai cowok misterius yang cuek, Baekhyun sahabat Luhan yang dikejar kejar oleh si idiot Chanyeol, seperti apa cerita mereka? Well, you can see it here
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: My Guardian, My Love

Author: DRae / HunHan's Baby

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Genre: Supranatural

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

"Ayo lakukan, Lu"

"Baiklah"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya sedikit dan menurunkannya secara cepat, bersamaan dengan itu, spidol yang sedang dipegang oleh guru matematikanya terjatuh, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang duduk dibarisan nomor dua dari belakang menahan tawa mereka, karena kelas sedang sunyi saat itu, jadi tertawaan mereka terdengar sampai ketelinga guru tersebut.

"Tn. Lu dan Tn. Byun, kenapa kalian tertawa?" Baekhyun dan Luhan tersentak dan berhenti tertawa, mereka menghadap kedepan kembali dan mencoba duduk seperti anak manis.

"Baekhyun ma'am, ia menggelitikku", Luhan membela diri, menunjuk dan melirik kearah Baekhyun lalu memasang ekspresi tersakiti (?)

"Tidak benar! Dia yang mengucapkan lelucon murahan sehingga aku tertawa", Baekhyun juga melirik Luhan dan mendapat _glare_ dari Luhan.

"Sudah cukup!"

Guru itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali menuliskan penyelesaian dari soal yang diberikan olehnya sebelumnya.

Baekhyun kembali menyenggol tangan Luhan dan seolah mengerti Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan menariknya kembali kearah belakang, bersamaan dengan aksinya itu rambut palsu yang digunakan gurunya tersebut terlepas dan terjatuh, seisi kelas masih diam belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, 5 menit diam, akhirnya mereka tertawa terbahak bahak, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah tertawa semenjak pertama kali Luhan menyeret wig tersebut lepas dari kepala guru mereka itu, jauh sebelum seisi kelas tertawa seperti itu.

"Tn. Byun dan Tn. Lu! Aku tau kalian yang melakukan ini semua! Jadilah anak baik selama aku mengajar atau kalian akan mendapatkan detensi!", ucap guru itu tegas dengan setengah berteriak, ia mengambil wig-nya yang jatuh dan kembali memasangnya dengan tenang.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memang jahil, tapi kejahilan mereka belum pernah sampai ketingkat ini, maksudnya mereka belum pernah menjahili seorang guru sebelumnya, hanya sebatas mengganggu teman mereka dan melakukan kekonyolan yang anak remaja lain lakukan, seperti menyangkutkan Baekhyun keranting pohon mungkin.

Luhan mendapatkan kekuatannya semenjak ia berumur 2 tahun atau lebih mungkin, Luhan kecil ingin mainannya tapi ia tidak bisa menggapainya, karena sangat 'ingin' akhirnya Luhan menangis dan mencoba menggapai mainannya yang terletak diatas meja.

Mama Luhan mendengar anaknya menangis dari dapur, jadi mama Luhan membasuh tangannya dan berjalan hendak masuk kekamar anaknya, tapi mama Luhan mendengar suara bedebum yang kuat dari dalam kamar Luhan, karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya, ia dengan sedikit berlari menuju kamar anaknya, tapi setelah mama Luhan membuka pintu kamar Luhan, bukannya menemukan Luhan yang terjatuh dari box bayinya ataupun Luhan yang menangis karena tertimpa sesuatu tapi melainkan Luhan kecil yang sedang tertawa terbahak bahak ala anak seusianya yang berhasil melayangkan mainan yang hendak digapainya tadi, kamar Luhan pun berantakan, mama Luhan melongo, ia bahkan melihat box bayi Luhan terbalik, mungkin dari sana lah suara bedebum keras tadi, mama Luhan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya dan dilakukan anaknya, saat Luhan melihat ibunya berdiri diambang pintu, Luhan menggumamkan kata 'mama' dan merangkak mendekati ibunya, saat berada didepannya, Luhan mengangkat tangannya mencoba meraih ibunya, ia minta digendong.

Itu adalah awal dari kutukan yang ada pada Luhan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berteriak padaku", gumam Luhan, ibunya belum pernah berteriak padanya sebelumnya, apalagi ayahnya dan orang orang disekitarnya, jadi jangan heran jika Luhan akan merasa kesal dengan siapapun yang berteriak ataupun memarahinya karena kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang melakukan itu pada Luhan.

Setelah guru tersebut memasang wig-nya dan hendak berjalan kembali kedepan papan tulis untuk melanjutkan apa yang ditulisnya tadi, Luhan menjentikkan jarinya dan BOO... Guru tersebut terpeleset hingga heels yang digunakannya patah, ia cepat cepat berdiri dan memelototi Baekhyun dan Luhan, karena ia melihat Baekhyun yang melongo parah, guru tersebut yakin kalau bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya, lalu ia melihat Luhan, ia menyeringgai kearah guru tersebut, seolah menantang, dengan langkah tegas guru tersebut mendekati Luhan dan menamparnya dengan sangat kuat.

Seisi kelas melongo dan merinding, mereka tidak pernah menyakiti Luhan apalagi melawannya, Luhan anak baik, Luhan mudah bergaul, hanya saja guru yang sedang mengajar mereka sudah kelewatan, mereka sekelas sepakat akan mengerjai guru tersebut dengan perantara Luhan, mereka tidak akan menyangka Luhan akan ketauan dan ditampar seperti ini, karena rencana awal mereka jelas tidak memasukkan adegan seperti ini dalam sekenario yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya.

Luhan menutup matanya dan memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, beraninya wanita jalang ini menamparnya, bahkan orangtuanya pun belum pernah menampar dirinya, Luhan berdiri, menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya memegang pipinya dan ia membuka matanya, mata Luhan perlahan berubah warna, tidak lagi berwarna coklat, melainkan berubah perlahan menjadi silver.

"_How dare you bitch_!", Luhan menjulurkan tangannya dan mencekik leher guru tersebut dengan kuat, ia memandang guru tersebut dengan ekspresi menggeramnya, guru tersebut memegang tangan Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkaraman tangan Luhan pada lehernya, tapi Luhan malah mendorong guru itu hingga ia terlempar ke depan kelas sedangkan Luhan tetap berada ditempatnya sebelumnya, Luhan kembali merentangkan salahsatu tangannya kedepan dan menyatukan keempat jarinya sehingga keempat jarinya dan jari jempolnya membuat bentuk seperti huruf U, guru tersebut yang awalnya terduduk, skrg kembali merasakan lehernya seperti terbakar, Luhan perlahan mengangkat tangannya, bersamaan juga degan guru tersebut yang perlahan lahan berdiri dan akhirnya kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai lagi.

Baekhyun tercengang dan mencoba menggapai Luhan untuk menenangkannya, ini benar benar sudah diluar rencana yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, seharusnya mereka hanya membuat guru tersebut malu bukan untuk mencoba membunuhnya seperti sekarang, tapi Luhan sudah bisa membaca apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan padanya, jadi Luhan menjentikkan jarinya yang bebas dan Baekhyun melayang, Luhan mengayunkan tangannya dan Baekhyun terdorong keluar kelas, Luhan mengibaskan kembali tangannya dan pintu kelas tersebut tertutup dengan cara terbanting. Luhan lalu berjalan kedepan kelas untuk mendekati guru tersebut, tepat 3 meter didepannya, Luhan berhenti.

"Kau menamparku, haha... KAU MENAMPARKU WANITA JALANG! TANGANMU YANG KOTOR ITU MENYENTUHKU!"

Seluruh teman sekelas Luhan merasa takut, sebelumnya Luhan belum pernah seperti ini, setahu mereka Luhan adalah anak manis dan anak baik, ia selalu memaafkan, ia tidak pernah diluar kontrol seperti ini, mereka mencoba menghentikan Luhan secara bersamaan karena mereka kasihan juga melihat guru mereka yang terlihat sebentar lagi akan kehilangan seluruh oksigen yang berada diparu parunya, mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk, terlihat yakin dengan rencana mereka.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan itu", Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada datar dan tajam, siswa yang hendak menghentikan Luhan sejenak takut dan berhenti, Luhan membelakangi mereka dan kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan lebih tepatnya apa yang mereka akan lakukan dan mereka pikirkan?

Tapi mereka tetap ingin melepaskan guru mereka dan menyadarkan kembali Luhan, mengembalikan Luhan yang manis dan lawak (?), karena Luhan mendengar kekerasan kepala mereka jadi ia mengayunkan tangannya yang bebas keatas, sejenak suara gemuruh terdengar lalu menghilang, teman sekelas Luhan berhenti sebentar terlihat tak yakin dan agak takut, tapi seperti rencana awal, mereka kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan, tapi salahsatu siswa yang berjalan paling depan dan ingin mendekati Luhan tertahan oleh sesuatu saat hendak kembali melangkah, ia merentangkan tangannya dan mencoba memegang apa yang ada didepannya, telapak tangannya tertahan sesuatu, sesuatu yang keras dan kokoh, seperti tembok, lebih tepatnya tembok transparan yang dibangun Luhan beberapa detik yang lalu untuk menghalangi jalan mereka untuk menghentikan dirinya.

Mereka tidak menyerah, salah satu dari mereka mengambil kursi dan melemparkannya kearah Luhan, tapi tentu saja kursi tersebut lebih dulu menghantam tembok tersebut dan BRAKK.. Kursi tersebut patah dan hancur.

Luhan memandang siswa tersebut geram, alangkah beraninya ia berpikiran untuk menghantam Luhan dengan kursi tersebut, Luhan hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk membenturkan kepala siswa tersebut ketembok yang dibangunnya agar ia tau jika mencoba melukai Luhan adalah kesalahan terfatal yang pernah dilakukannya sebelum seseorang memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"_Let them go_ Lu", suara lembut itu langsung masuk ketelinga Luhan, hangat hembusan nafasnya pun langsung menyentuh leher Luhan, Luhan merasa pikirannya kembali tenang dan warna matanya perlahan berubah kembali menjadi coklat, kedua tangan Luhan melemas dan matanya tertutup, Luhan pingsan.

Secara spontan seluruh yang dikendalikan Luhan sebelumnya kembali normal, guru yang awalnya melayang dan tercekik tersebutpun terjatuh dan terbatuk bersamaan dengan ayunan tangan Luhan yang melemas, ia meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya dan bersyukur dia tidak mati hari ini, tembok yang dibangun Luhan sebelumnya pun perlahan runtuh dengan adanya suara gemuruh yang terdengar kembali lalu menghilang, seluruh siswa dikelas itu berlarian keluar kelas ketika sesuatu yang menahan mereka tadi sudah tidak ada.

Sehun menangkap Luhan dan membaringkannya diatas meja, ia memandang wajah damai Luhan sebentar lalu menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang telah panjang dan agak menutup keningnya, ia tersenyum lalu berdiri didepan guru Luhan yang masih saja duduk dilantai dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kekacauan ini atas nama Lu Han, ia tidak bermaksud melakukan semua ini", Sehun membungkuk dan melirik kearah Luhan seolah menunjuk Luhan, guru tersebut melongo, ia memandang Sehun dari bawah sampai atas, dari mana laki laki berperwakan tinggi dan tampan ini datang, ia bukan murid sini jelas saja karena ia menggunakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya ia gulu sebatas siku dengan jeans yang juga berwarna hitam tapi dibagian lututnya disayat sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan lutut Sehun, setelah membungkuk Sehun kembali berjalan kearah Luhan untuk membawanya pulang tapi Sehun berhenti untuk berpikir, ia berhenti dan kembali berjalan kearah guru tersebut dan Sehun menyentuh pucuk kepala guru itu, setelah dikiranya cukup ia kembali berjalan kehadapan Luhan, Sehun memandangi wajah tidur Luhan sebentar lalu menggendongnya ala bride dan sedetik setelahnya mereka menghilang.

.

.

.

Gue rasa untuk chapter pembukaan(?) Segini uda cukup, wkwk.

Review biar semangat nulis chapter 1 nya, fyi ff ini terinspirasi dari Frozen dan ff yang bergenre vampire!sehun dan human!luhan, aww sweet banget bacanya, wkwk.

Chapter satunya sudah selesai ditulis dan akan dishare secepatnya tergantung dari review :D soooooooooooo

Mind to review? :D


	2. First Day

Tittle: My Guardian, My Love

Author: DRae / HunHan's Baby

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Genre: Supranatural

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

Luhan menarik tasnya yang tergeletak diatas kursi belajarnya dengan cepat dan menyampirkannya kesalahsatu pundaknya, sambil berlari Luhan menarik hoodienya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya sebelum ia membuka pintu dan berlari menuju ke ruang makan yang berada dilantai bawah.

Luhan bangun terlambat dihari ospek pertamanya karena semalam ia sibuk membuat properti yang diperintahkan seniornya untuk dipakai hari ini, ia mengerjakan tugasnya hingga jam 2 pagi dan esoknya ia harus bangun tepat jam 7.

Luhan berlari dan mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan mamanya dimeja makan dan menggigitnya, mencoba untuk tidak menjatuhkannya selagi ia memasang sepatu ketsnya, Luhan terlambat lagi, sebenarnya kapan Luhan tidak terlambat? Setelah selesai dengan sepatunya Luhan memegang roti yang berada dimulutnya dan memakannya dengan benar sebelum ia kembali berlari kedalam rumah untuk menghampiri mamanya didapur untuk pamit.

"Ma, Luhan pergi dulu ya, love you", Luhan mencium pipi mamanya sekilas lalu bergegas berlari keluar rumah sambil mengenakan hoodienya.

Mama Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan Luhan, Luhan memang pekerja keras dan ia biasanya membelakangkan kepentingan fisiknya untuk kepentingan masa depannya, Luhan termasuk anak yang pintar dan mudah bergaul, ia selalu mendapatkan juara pertama semenjak disekolah menengah pertamanya dan itu membuat mama Luhan bangga, tapi dibalik prestasi Luhan dan kebanggaan mama Luhan akan itu, ia juga khawatir akan kesehatan Luhan yang selalu dinomor duakan oleh anak itu.

Sekali lagi mama Luhan tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya didapur, saat hendak memotong sayuran mama Luhan teringat sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapkannya semenjak Luhan masih kecil dan sepertinya 'sesuatu' ini terlambat, ia melihat kearah jam, 07.15. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah lalu menghiraukan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Ia terlambat", mama Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya, ia memasukkan sayuran yang dipotongnya tadi kedalam panci lalu ia berjalan kembali lagi ke arah meja makan untuk mengambil kecap, tapi saat sedang berjalan mama Luhan tersentak karena ada seseorang yang duduk dimeja makan rumahnya sambil memakan apel yang selalu berada dimeja makan kediaman keluarga Lu, tapi beberapa saat ia ingat bahwa ia memang mengundang pemuda itu untuk datang.

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Kau terlambat", mama Luhan melewati pemuda itu tak acuh dan mengambil kecap yang ingin diambilnya tadi lalu kembali berjalan untuk memasak didapur, mama Luhan beraktifitas seperti tidak ada orang lain dirumahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Mama Luhan sedang memotong sayurannya dan memasukkannya kepancinya, tiba tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundak mama Luhan dari belakang, "aku minta maaf ma'am, tapi skrg aku serius, dimana Luhan?", suara itu terdengar serius, pemuda ini bahkan tidak memiliki alasan cukup kenapa ia menyetujui permintaan mama Luhan, mungkin hanya karena melihat foto Luhan yang diberikan mamanya sewaktu mama Luhan memintanya untuk menjaga Luhan, jadi ia berpikir ulang untuk menghadapi bocah cantik yang dipanggil anak oleh wanita ini.

"Luhan sudah berangkat", mama Luhan berbalik dan memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan spatula yang dipegangnya. Bisa bisanya ia berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu kepada orang tua. "Dan jangan berbicara seperti itu dengan ku anak muda", mama Luhan memelototi Sehun sebentar sebelum ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Sehun mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang terkena pukulan spatula wanita itu, kenapa orangtua sangat sensitif, pikirnya. Sebelum pamit untuk mengejar Luhan, Sehun mematikan kompor yang sedang hidup itu dan berlari menuju ruang makan, mama Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum berbalik dan melihat Sehun berdiri disamping meja makannya sambil memakan apel yang telah dimakannya tadi.

"Aku pergi nyonya Lu", Sehun mengangkat apelnya dan tersenyum, dengan satu kedipan mata Sehun sudah hilang dari pandangan mama Luhan, mama Luhan mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli dan kembali kedapur melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena Sehun.

Luhan berlari mulai dari depan rumahnya dan akan berakhir didepan gerbang universitasnya, jarak rumah Luhan dan universitasnyanya kurang lebih 4 blok dari rumahnya, oh salahkan alarmnya yang tidak berkerja dengan baik pagi tadi, waktu yang diperlukan Luhan untuk sampai kesekolah agar tidak terlambat dihari pertama ospek adalah kurang lebih 3 menit lagi dan _hell_ tidak mungkin Luhan akan sampai tepat waktu.

Luhan mengumpat sepanjang perjalanannya, selain harus berlari Luhan juga harus memegangi properti ospeknyanya yang kapan saja bisa jatuh, Luhan benar benar mengumpati seniornya yang memberikan tugas sebanyak ini.

Luhan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, 1 menit lagi gerbang ditutup dan artinya ia akan terlambat, tidak mungkin Luhan sampai dalam waktu 1 menit, sibuk memperhatikan jamnya Luhan tidak menyadari jika dari arah berlawanan ada seseorang yang berjalan dan sedang memperhatikan handphonenya.

Luhan menabrak orang itu dengan keras sehingga ia lah satu satunya yang terjatuh dan seluruh bawaannya ikut terjatuh ketanah sedangkan orang tersebut masih tetap berdiri dan menatapi Luhan seolah olah ia sedang mengulitinya, Luhan tak ambil pusing dengan orang itu begitu juga sebaliknya, Luhan kembali memunguti barang pegangannya tadi dan orang tadi langsung berjalan seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Luhan kembali berdiri dan akan mulai berlari lagi karena sudah sangat dipastikan dia terlambat, Luhan sudah bisa membayangkan wajah wajah seniornya yang sebentar lagi akan menungguinya didepan gerbang, brrr Luhan merinding.

Sebelum berlari, sudut mata Luhan melihat anak perempuan kecil yang berada disebrang jalan hendak menyebrang karena tepat disamping Luhan ada kedai es krim, Luhan memandangi kedai itu dan tersenyum, anak kecil. Lalu Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan larinya, namun baru beberapa langkah Luhan berlari, dari arah berlawanan Luhan melihat mobil pick up hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah anak kecil itu, Luhan menengok kebelakang dimana anak kecil itu masih berada ditengah jalan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggumamkan, "ayolah adik kecil berjalan.. berjalan" tapi yang Luhan dapati adalah tawa renyah anak tersebut, Luhan kembali melirik kearah depan dimana mobil tersebut sudah dekat dengan anak itu.

Luhan dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, pilihan pertama, Luhan menolong anak itu lalu terlambat menghadiri ospek pertamanya atau pilihan lainnya adalah ia melanjutkan larinya untuk menghadiri ospek tapi ia akan dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena membiarkan anak kecil tertabrak.

Tentu saja luhan memilih pilihan kedua! Demi tuhan luhan sangat takut dengan hantu, apalagi hantu anak kecil, Luhan melemparkan tas dan properti mosnya kearah pohon yang berada dipinggir jalan dan ia sendiri berlari kearah anak kecil tersebut, Luhan memeluknya dengan membelakangin arah datangnya mobil tersebut, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat anak itu.

Seluruh orang yang berada dipinggir jalan itu berteriak melihat aksi Luhan yang bukannya menarik anak itu kepinggir jalan malah memeluknya ditengah jalan tersebut, bukannya mereka tidak akan selamat jika luhan tidak menarik anak itu kepinggir jalan, saat mobil tersebut sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua, Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak itu dan makin menutup erat matanya, makin dekat mobil tersebut dengan mereka berdua, makin kuat pikiran luhan untuk menahan mobil itu agar jangan sampai menyentuh mereka berdua.

Luhan membuka matanya karena ia belum juga merasakan hantaman dibagian punggungnya, bukannya mobil tersebut seharusnya sudah mementalkan mereka berdua, Luhan berbalik untuk melihat dimana kiranya mobil tersebut sekarang, saat berbalik luhan terkejut karena melihat mobil tersebut tepat tiga kaki didepan luhan dengan bagian depan mobil itu hancur bagaikan menabrak dinding, orang orang yang berada disana tercengang, tidak ada dinding disana ataupun sejenisnya, menyingkirkan pikiran itu mereka mulai membantu Luhan dan anak itu dengan membawa mereka kepinggir jalan.

Luhan melihat anak kecil didepannya, anak itu memperhatikan wajah Luhan sebentar dan tersenyum, Luhan balas tersenyum pada anak itu dan mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Telimakasih oppa", ucap anak itu dengan senyum gigi susunya, Luhan kembali tersenyum dan kembali mengusak pelan rambut anak itu. "Lain kali jika ingin menyebrang, minta disebrangkan dengan orang dewasa ya", Luhan menarik pipi anak itu lalu menggandengnya kekedai eskrim yang luhan yakin ingin dihampirinya tadi.

"Oppa, kepalamu berdarah", Luhan melirik anak yang berada disampingnya tanda bingung, anak tersebut hanya menunjuk dahi luhan dan melompat lompat seolah ingin meraih dahi Luhan, Luhan memicingkan matanya, merasa aneh dengan kelakuan anak tersebut, beberapa detik setelahnya luhan merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir didahinya, Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya dan mulai memegang dahinya, kepala Luhan benar benar berdarah, Luhan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari kantong celananya dan mengelap kepalanya yang berdarah, setelah selesai Luhan memasukkan sapu tangannya lagi kedalam kantongnya, Luhan tersenyum pada anak itu sebelum kembali menuju kepohon dimana tas dan properti ospeknya berada.

Luhan menyampirkan tas dipundaknya dan hendak mengambil properti mosnya, baru beberapa langkah berjalan tiba tiba sakit yang luar biasa menghantam kepala Luhan, Luhan memegangi kepalanya dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang berada tepat disebelahnya, sakit kepala Luhan disusul dengan darah yang masih tetap keluar dari pangkal rambutnya, Luhan menutup matanya mencoba menetralisir sakit kepalanya dan kembali meraih sapu tangan disaku celananya dan mulai mengelap kembali darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Luhan sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bermain main disini lagi, dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk ospeknya, sangat sangat terlambat. Jadi Luhan kembali mengambil propertinya dan mulai berjalan lagi universitasnya, membayangkan wajah seniornya yang jika tau Luhan tidak ada dibarisannya saat mengabsen saja sudah menambah sakit di kepalanya, Luhan kembali berjalan menapaki trotoar jalan saat tiba tiba sakit kepalanya kembali lagi.

"_Shit_", Luhan merasakan seluruh badannya melemas dan _well _Luhan akan pergi mos dengan seragamnnya berlumuran dengan tanah karena sudah bisa dipastikan luhan akan jatuh menghantam tanah, Luhan menutup matanya erat erat mencoba menyambut kerasnya hantaman tubuhnya dengan tanah nanti, astaga Luhan kau sangat sial hari ini. Tapi sekian lama Luhan menutup matanya sakit yang ditunggu tunggunya pun tidak datang, karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi Luhan membuka perlahan matanya dan yang dilihatnya adalah dia sedang dipegangi oleh seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berandalan.

Luhan kembali berdiri dan mendorong pemuda yang memegangnya tadi, orang ini menggunakan kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam senada dengan kemejanya yang bagian lututnya disayati sehingga mengekspos sedikit bagian lutut pemuda itu, rambut blondenya dibuat mohawk dengan disisir berantakan kebelakang, astaga Luhan benar benar takut dengan orang ini.

"Uhm, _thanks_. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang", Luhan memunguti properti ospeknya yang terjatuh dengan terburu buru dan ia kembali melanjutkan larinya sebelum tangan pemuda itu memeganginya.

"Kau ingin ospek kan?", pemuda itu bertanya dengan muka datar, astaga apa pemuda ini jelmaan slander man?

"Uhm anu.. Iyaa iyaa", wajah Luhan memerah karena kebodohannya, bagaimana ia bisa gugup karena laki laki slander man ini, hisshhhh jangan sampai melukai jiwa manlynya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau berangkat bersama?"

"Jadi, kau juga terlambat?"

Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Luhan, Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh lalu sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan pemuda tadi, Luhan berjalan tepat disamping pemuda slanderman itu.

"Oh iya, namaku Lu Han. Namamu?"

"Kim Jong In"

Hwahwahwaaaaa/? Otte? Begimana? Wkwk, oh iya btw buat chapter ini segini aja, kan chapter awal :3 kalo menurut readers fantasinya kurang masuk akal, gue cuma minta sarannya aja fantasinya harus digimanain, dan juga minta reviewnya biar makin semangat nulisnya :3 Oke gamshamnidaaaaaaa :3

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
